Surveillance devices are well known in the art. One problem with such devices is that even an amateur can usually spot them, whether by noting motion sensors or cameras or even door and window contacts. What has been needed is a surveillance system that is not easily noted by an intruder or criminal. The present apparatus provides this and other advantages.